The present invention relates to a new and distinct grape plant variety which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Chimenti Globe’, and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a large, bright light red color seeded grapes that mature in the southern hemisphere during early March (late summer or early autumn) in the Talagante area of Chile. The new variety resembles ‘Red Globe’ in almost all features, except for the very distinct characteristic of having a bright light red color of the grapes. This new variety was discovered as a spot mutation in an 18 year old orchard of ‘Red Globe’ in the area called Talagante, in the Metropolitan Region, in Chile (South America). Upon the 2005 harvest, it was noticed that one branch in a vine had all the clusters with a bright light red color fruit, very appreciated by Asian markets, whereas the rest of the orchard had a strong to deep purplish red color. The vine was marked and the year after, the vine again produced fruit that had a consistently different and attractive bright light red color.
The progeny was first asexually propagated in winter of Year One (July-August) by top grafting two plants of the 27th row of the same orchard with scions. Only plant No. 91 survived, and it became the mother plant of all the rest of the subsequent propagations. During winter of Year Two (July-August), more extensive propagation took place by top working with dormant scions, in the same row a total of 18 additional plants. Further propagation of these plants was made on winter dormant season of Year Three for a total of 166 plants. The location of the original plant and subsequent propagation and trail blocks is: Camino Loreto, Parcelas 8 y 9 Santa Ana, Comuna de Talagante, Santiago, Región Metropolitana, Chile.
The original grape plant and progeny have been observed growing in a cultivated area of Talagante, Comuna de Talagante, Metropolitan Region of Chile.
The first observed fruiting of the propagated plant occurred in season of Year Two to Year Three with mature fruit observed in March of Year Three.